Nightfall
Capital: Southshire Governance: Monarchy Races: Humans 45%, Elves 20%, Dwars 15%, Haflings 5 %, Gnomes 3 %, Orthers 7, % Language: Nightspeak Geography: Nightfall is roughly 570 miles wide (912km) at it’s widest and 530 miles long at its longest (848km). The climate is generally northen temperate with the exception of the northen part of the country which occasionally have extreme winters To the east Nighfalls shares borders with the Kingdom of Ice and the barrier kingdom. To the south east it shares borders with Urth and to the south lies Imardin Further to the west stretches The Deep Sea and to the north the traitorous waters of The North Sea where many a ship has met its end. The west shire The west shire stretchers from its most eastly point at North rock, to its sourthen border near Boars Forest. It is famous for its small hills and small forests The land is mainly inhabited by farmers who take advantage of the rich soiled earth. Along its western sealine you can find many small fishing villages. These are mainly centred around Tull and the big city of Westwater Its main city is Westshire wich is placed along the river of dunya. At the northen bed at The Tear of Dunya. Orther significant cities in the area are Westwater, Pillan, Endburrow and Tull. The east shire The east shire stretches from the Gray Mountains to its sourthen border at High Rock city. This is the smallest of the shires and even relative to its size, the least populated It has harsh climate and the plains that streaches to the west are more rugh and filled with rocks then in the west shire making them less usable for agriculture. Instead many in the easten part of Nightfall praises themselves for their hunting skills. Due to the more rough and more isolated landscape many animals thrive here making the land ideel for hunting but dangerous The northen part of the shire is outlined by the Gray Mountins who also marks the border between Nightfall and The Kingdom of Ic The arears main city is Eastshire. The south shire The southern part of Nightfall, known as the southshire, is one the most fertile regions in Nightfall. The most suthen part of this region marks the border to Imardin and Urth. The landscape along the border to Urth is serverly marked by war. The many forests that use to spread across the hills and mountain rigs of the south are now severely cut back by human hand and you will often find old trenches in the green meadows The easten part of southshire is famous for its big green meadows and the horses that lives wild in the arear. Many small forests lies scattered around the landscape and its small hills. There are small fishing villages along the seacoast mainly near Kishar Port. Culture The people of Nightfall is a general tolerant people. The long bond between dwars elfs and man has created a general understanding between racesses although this tolerance has been diminishing since the drow war which tore the country apart. This war marked the country deep and although many strive to keep the tolerance, more and more are shutting themselves in and sticking with their own kind. This tendency is more distinguished in the smaller villages People in Nightfall often pride themselves with their law system and general idees of freedom even though the social classes are divided in royals, nobles etc Festivals and holidays: There several important festivals in the Nightfall calendar. Hail The Summer is a one day event that marks the coming of summer. It is generely held after the grain has been laid in the spring around the 1,4 mWhd. (first day of the fourth week in monthe of the white dragon) varying a little from village to village. In the big cities it is always held this day Here peasants ask for a good harvest and the fisherman for a good catch. Many skt’s and goods of nature are worshipped at the temples on this day and people also bring offerings and other gifts to druids and people of the nature The Midsommer festival is an event that marks the high summer. It is generely held before the harvest and can stretch from one or two days to a whole week. It normally stretches from around the 9,4 mGrd to the 2,1 mBr In the country there are offend held big summer markets where people meet to trade and have a good time. In the large cities actors and performers gives big shows on the street and beer a served in huge tents on the squares Hail the fall marks the ending of the summer and the harvest. It is much as Hail the summer although here you often thank the gods for a good harvest or seek forgiveness for whatever that has made them punish you The central religious figures are the nature skts and goods. The Travelers days are the most unique tradition in Nightfall. It is held in the fall from the 10,4 mSid to the 10,2 mRed. On the morning on the 10 day of the fourth week in month of the silver dragon all the young men of the village gather to travel to another village. Usually the young woman will leave the same night and join up with the men who usually are waiting outside the village. There are no rules on the distance they need to travel as long as it is not the neighbouring will settle in the new village where they will live with a family who has chosen to take them in. Here they will participated in the normal life of the family and work as he was a son of the family. This last until the farewell party on the 10,2 mRed. After the party they all return to their home There are no one who really knows how this tradition came to bee but it has always had a central place in the Nightfall culture. Although the roads has been more and more unsafe in recent years many still travels on these days keeping the tradition alive. There are many of these traditions have stories behind them and are performed to imitate a certain and Dusil. A love story where Alderen leaves the village where Dusil lives and then he wait for her outside until evening where she sneeks out of the house, away from her cruel farther who has denied her to se Alderen. On the way out she finds a bag of food her mother has placed for her that she then brings to Alderen and they leave together to find another village. The great winter call marks the height of winter. It is a single day event which usually is held on the 10,3 mGod. People offend gather on this day and participate in big feast or other joyful events There are usually no religious involment on this holiday but the Dishar temples are known to provide extra food and warm drinks to the poor and homeless on this day. Many usually help the Dishar temple with its work. The chaos party marks the coming of the new year and is one of the most loved and feared days in nightfall. It represents the ancient chaos that fallowed when no dragons ruled the sky and daemons and devils walked the earth. It’s tradition are properly the most consistent of all the festivals in Nightfall even through it is called the chaos party The party starts in the morning where singers, acrobats and other entertainers fill the streets. As the evening comes nearer people dress up in different costumes. Usually with a demonic or devil look When the sun sets the party really begins. The point of the party is that there are no rules! People mask their faces so that they cannot be recognised after the party and uncontrollable drinking is far from uncommon How “crazy” these partys gets can differ a lot but everything from orgies to secreficiel murders are not unheard off, althourg pretty rear in the bigger citys. Religion The official saint of Nigtfall is Tellmar, Saint of Erros the judge. He is the protector of the royal family and the most preferred among the nobles Ulm and Dishar has also a big influence in the lower classes and has a result a significant influence in the High Council. Due to the big diversity in population you can almost find all different kinds of temples in Nightfall. It is not at all uncommon to pray homage to more than one saint at in a village ore even individually Because of this big diversity the different temples and religious groups has gathered in what now is known as the High Council. Before the war of the drows, the council was leaded by the clergies of Morrana by vote of the council. They were believed to be the only one outside the political intrigues and able to judge fair in any religious dispute. At that time, the leader of any church in Nightfall had a right to sit in the council. This is no more Today the council is ruled by the Clergies of Erros elected by the king and any member of the council must swear loyalty to the king. This has effectively driven any unwanted religion out of the counsel leaving it but a slim picture of its former status and greatness. It also no longer holds the right to judge any clerics and priest by its own law The King still relays on this council to sort out internal religious matters and he counts heavily on them as military support. So a gentle whisper from their mouth still reaches the kings ear. History Nightfall was originally divided into three parts, Mar’almeth (Southshire) Elr’und (Eastshire) Dorruna (Westshire). In the middle of these countries a dark elf named Mession, a dwarf named Gloffin, a elf named N’gelia and a human named Narsha founded the glories city of High rock. The female human was elected to rule over this city and in anger the Dark elf Mession left to found the later Mession tower N’gelia and Gloffin also later founded to cities in the great forrest. Unlike Mession they lived in harmony with High Rock City Under the 5’th queen Firella of High Rock city, High Rock had grown to considerable trade power. Queen Firella then decided that it was time to expand the rule of High Rock. The capital of Dorruna was the first to declare loyalty to the Queen and there by becoming a vassal state of High Rock. Queen Firella then moved her attention to the east. The people of Elr’und was proud and had a very able military force, yet they knowledge of the arcane was very little. With a combination of military threats and diplomacy Elr’und sour the benefits of a gathered Nightfall and agreed on several trade agreements and a full allicence agreement. It was not until Queen Narsha the 3. that Elr’und declare its full loyalty and became a rightful part of Nightfall When Mar’almeth sour that Elr’und had made an alliance with High Rock it did not take them long to see where the wind was heading. First they wanted an alliance like Elr’und but Queen Firella did not grant them such an opportunity. Queen Firella march her army to the border of Mar’almeth. Well knowing that Dorruna and Elr’und would be quick to help the High Rock forces Mar’almeth was quick to declare loyalty to the Queen.